Game Over
by VeronicaEmilyMustang
Summary: The Swindler and his girlfriend, Aurora, got a hold of a rare diamond that can control the fate of the world. Its up to five nineteenyearold superheroes know as Titans South West to stop them. Will Blue jay, Weatherman, Skyfire, Noah, and Vegan be able to


Game Over 

Blue jay stormed through the tower. It was a late night in February, the rain rolled down the giant windows, slipping and sliding, making paths and bumping into other rain drops that landed on the window. Blue jay stormed down the hall where all the other titans slept peace fully dreaming of something only they would dream of. As she pasted the rooms she would bang on there doors. When she got to the end of the hall she flipped on the lights. The Titans stumbled out of their rooms in their pajamas.

"What is it Blue jay?" Noah asked then yawned

"The Swindler and his girlfriend got a hold of the Centric diamond"

"What's that?" Skyfire asked

"The Centric diamond is a diamond that controls every thing about this world, I don't know who made it, and some say it was a god named Zeus because the only person said to be able to destroy it is someone who can control lightning like Zeus."

They all looked at Weatherman, he scratched his bare stomach and said "Like some type of prophecy or something?"

Vegan continued, "Exactly, yet the prophecy was set for five people, one with fire, one with alien powers, one with the power of the weather, one with a power that expressed great darkness, and one normal girl"

"That description fits us pretty well" Noah said

Blue jay looked at them "Well I suggest we pack up and leave, unless we want are world to be destroyed"

Bright and early next morning, not even five yet the Titans were getting ready to leave. The rain had lightened up; it was drizzling now, lightly. Vegan stood over on the side of the platform saying his goodbyes to Katrina. They were hugging. Vegan smiled at he said something to her, kissed her then left. The titans got in the T ship. Blue jay stood looking at the sunrise thinking of that horrible call she got last night from The Swindler and Aurora. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Weatherman "Come on" he said

Blue jay looked at the sun set one last time and turned. As she turned her cape flailed in the wind as it picked up. She walked back to the ship her hair blowing in the wind, hands in her pockets looking at the ground as she walked. Her footsteps made noise as she walked. Weatherman followed they waved to Katrina and left.

They sat in silence on the first half of the way to Scotland. Then Weatherman spoke "So guys…how is every one"

Mostly every one was asleep except Blue jay, she was driving her hands seemed to be glued to the steering wheel. Weatherman sighed and said, " Blue jay is there's something the matter?"

"No" Blue jay simply replied

"Tell me"

"Nothing"

"Tell me now Damn it!" Weatherman said harshly

"Its nothing ok!" Blue jay said annoyed

Weatherman yelled, "Damn it Addie I'm trying to help!"

Blue jay sighed and said, "The Swindler called, that's how I know he got the diamond, he said some things I didn't appreciate"

"Like what?" Weatherman asked

"He said…" Blue jay sighed and said quietly "…He would kill you in front of me, then kill Noah, and Vegan, but he would keep me and Skyfire for his own pleasure."

Weatherman scowled and said "That sick bastard"

"The thing is, that's like killing my family. I mean think of it! Noah's my Brother, Vegans your brother, you're my husband and Skyfire is my sister in law"

Weatherman thought about it _'husband hu?'_ he thought then shook it out of his mind _'don't think about those things now Steven!' _

Weatherman sighed, "That won't happen, no ones going to die"

Blue jay looked at him through the windows and said, "What makes you say that?"

Weatherman smiled and said, "I have a guardian angel"

Blue jay looked at him "Who"

"My mother, my mothers up there, she's been watching me, she's been watching the titans, and she's been watching us"

Blue jay blushed at the thought of some one watching them, her cheeks turned bright red and Weatherman chuckled "Wish you thought about you're actions?"

"Well if she's really watching every second then hell yea"

Weatherman chuckled again and said "I don't think she watched every moment, she had to watch my Sister too ya know"

They arrived in Scotland; they parked the T ship on the outskirts and walked to a secret hotel. It was underground. They got there and opened the door. It was filled with superheroes and sidekicks. When the Titans walked in it got quiet. Blue jay looked at them and walked up to the front desk, no one was there. Blue jay looked around and said, "Excuse me"

It echoed in the dark chamber filled with people. The people slowly started talking again "Coming!" A voice yelled from the back. A old man, short, and around the age of sixty walked out his glasses were about twice the size of his face. He stood on a step stool and looked up at Blue jay and the other Titans.

"My word…" he said to him self

Blue jay looked at him and said "Robin made reservations for us here"

"Titans south west?"

"Yes sir" Blue jay said

"You must be Blue jay"

"Yes Sir"

He stuck out his hand and said "I imagined you to be more manly, not half as beautiful as you are."

Blue jay smiled "Thank you"

He looked at the other Titans and named them off "Vegan, I imaged you just the way you are, Noah I thought you were always on fire, Skyfire I imaged you just like your cousin, you different thought and Weatherman, I imagined you taller."

Weatherman glared and Blue jay reached up and patted him on the side of his head so she didn't mess up his hair.

"Aright then, three rooms"

"Yep" Blue jay said

"There are five of you"

"And?" Blue jay asked

"There are only three rooms"

"I know"

The man shook his head and said "Don't you need five?"

"No, I sleep with Weatherman and Noah and Sky share a bed"

"Are you guys married?"

"No were going out"

The man shook his head and handed her the keys. They all walked up stairs Blue jay handed them there keys and said "10 P.M we start, be ready"

Blue jay unlocked the door and opened the room, it was dark and quiet. Blue jay flipped on the light and looked around. It was clean and tidy. There were pieces of paper on the bed. Blue jay walked over and looked at them. They were drawings kids did. Blue jay smiled, gathered them and put them on the dresser. She took off her mask. Weatherman took off his pants and shirt. He crawled in bed and started to doze off. Blue jay sat at the desk looking over at papers. Weatherman scooted over to the side of the bed closes to her and watched her. She looked frustrated. Weatherman smiled and dozed off. He woke up what seemed to be minuets later and looked at the clock it was 4:00. He sat up and saw Blue jay asleep, head on the desk. Weatherman stood up and brushed her hair behind her ear. She slowly woke up and he said, "Stand up"

She did so and Weatherman unhooked her cape and draped it over the chair, then he unbuckled her boots and helped her out of those. Then he unbuttoned her Capri's and pulled them off. Weatherman was aroused by her black underwear he wanted to but he figured she wouldn't so he didn't try. Then he slipped off her shirt. And was even more aroused by her black sports bra. Weatherman smiled and said, "Get some sleep". Blue jay grabbed him and kissed him then pushed him on the bed. She sat in his lap as he sat on the bed. He was shocked, now he was completely horny. He rubbed her back as she kissed him. She stopped and he took a deep breath she smiled and giggled "I saw the look you gave me when you saw my black lingerie"

Weatherman kissed her, his toung went into her mouth and his hands went lower on her back. He switched places with her and lay on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his. He kissed her neck, then her cheek then her lips. She played with his boxers as he kissed her. He smiled and said "Like my boxers?"

She nodded and kissed him. He looked at her under him for a while. Then he stroked her hair and she smiled at him. She smiled the smiled that Weatherman loved. Weatherman kissed her again. And she rubbed his back. Then they continued.

Blue jay woke up and glanced at the clock 9:00 one hour till go time. Blue jay looked where she was lying on weatherman. She smiled at him; he was sleeping and his mouth was hanging open. She stood up and got dressed. She slipped her mask in her pocket and walked out. She put her ear up to the other titan's rooms and heard snoring. She heard Noah say something about cheese; she chuckled and shook her head. She started walking down the hall when she heard "Hey Blue?"

She looked Vegan was clothed and standing in his door way "Yes?" She answered

"Where are you going"

"I'm going to get food for every one"

"May I help"?

"Sure" Blue jay said with a smiled. Vegan smiled back, Vegan rarely smiled and showed the other titans. Him and Blue jay walked down.

When they got to the dinning area a man around 40 or so was standing there. He looked up and said "I was about to bring this to you guys"

Blue jay smiled and said "Thank you, we've got it" Vegan took the plates from him and carried them all. Blue jay knocked on Noah and Skyfires door. "Be in my room for dinner in five"

She heard two sleepy ok's and the rustling of sheets. She then walked over to her room and opened the door. Weatherman was still sleeping. Vegan put the food down on the desk and said "The short guy looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."

Blue jay chuckled and looked at him "he really does. Doesn't he?" She sat on the bed and gently rubbed he shoulder. He slowly woke up. He looked at her and said "Hi"

"Morning, Vegans here with dinner"

Weatherman looked at her "Vegans in the room?"

"Yea"

"Can you hand me my pants"

Blue jay rolled her eyes and handed him his pants. He slipped them on and got out of bed. He looked around and saw his shirt. He slipped it on, as there was a knock on the door. Noah and Skyfire walked in. They ate there dinner in silents. They sat around the room talking. Blue jay sat on the bed and watched the clock tick. It slowly went by, the other Titans laughed but Blue jay only heard the ticking of the clock. The clock struck ten, Blue jay looked away and looked at her friends. They were laughing. Weatherman looked at her still laughing and smiling. His smiled faded away "what"

"Its ten" They all stopped laughing, "lets go"

It wasn't hard to find the swindler. They walked up to his lair and Blue jay kicked down the door. The swindler sat in a throne with Aurora on his lap. They sat higher then the rest of the floor. The swindler chuckled "Have you come to fulfill the 'prophecy?'"

"No…" Blue jay said and pulled out her bow staff, twirled it, then slammed it on the ground. She then put her hand on the top of it as if it were a cane and said, "We came to kick your ass"

The Swindler kissed Aurora and she then got up and walked in the back room. He stood up and pulled out his humongous knife. "Very funny. Guards attack!"

Men swarmed the lower area. Blue jay looked at the titans and said, "You guys get them I'll go after the Scottish Fucker"

They nodded and started fighting. Blue jay ran towards him yet two guards stepped in front of her. She used her Bow staff as a pole and jumped over them. One of them turned around and grabbed her foot. She hit the tile floor with a loud thud. The Swindler laughed and said, "You know why the floor is Tile Blue jay?"

Blue jay stood up and punched one of the guards. She leaned backwards so her head was up side down facing The Swindler as one of the guards punched at her. "No why?"

"Because it's easier to wipe up blood that way!"

Blue jay kicked that guard in the nuts and he fell. Blue jay started running towards him again when something popped out of the floor at her. She jumped over it and threw a birdarang at The Swindler. It scraped his cheek and he yelled. "DAMN IT! THAT'S IT ATTACK WEATHERMAN!"

Blue jay turned and saw the other Titans fighting right next to Weatherman. Blue jay looked back at The Swindler and said, "The reason you dumb ass guards can't beat my team is because they're a Team!" Blue jay ran at him knocking over objects that got in her way. She jumped up and grabbed the edge of where the Swindler was and pulled her self up.

The Swindler glared at her then sliced at her continually with his knife. She kept doing back flips then she got to the end of the platform. Half of her boot hung off the edge. Her other foot was up in the air and she moved her arms trying to balance. The Swindler laughed, "I know you too well lassie"

Blue jay reached into her belt and pulled out a grappling knife. She did a back flip off the edge and shot it up at the ceiling. It flung her back up; she passed The Swindler and flew up above him. Then the string got shot and she started plummeting to the earth. She braced her self for the fall and hit the ground. She rolled forward The Swindler laughed and stuck his knife right next to her head. He bent down and his face was inches away from Blue jays. She choked on the air, he smelt of cheap cologne. He spit in her face and said "Your ass is mine for my pleaser now"

A lightning bolt cam hurtling at him, It was bright and big. The Swindler looked at it and it hit him. There was an explosion of light then he flew feet away. Blue jay propped her self up and looked. She saw her bloody team standing on the platform. She stood up and looked at the floor. Bodyguards lay bleeding on the tile floor. She looked at her team and said "Good job"

"Is anyone injured?" Skyfire asked everyone shook his or her head. Blue jay turned to see The Swindler was gone.

"Damn it!" Blue jay cursed

A womanly voice chuckled and said "Didn't your mother ever tell you to watch your manners?"

Blue jay looked and saw Aurora "she told me to watch my manners around adults, not criminals"

Aurora walked over and grabbed Blue jay by the shoulder and then grabbed her face. She shook Blue jays head and said, "Why aren't you just a good girl?"

Blue jay spit in her face. Aurora let go of Blue jay "That's discussing, I can't believe a girl can spit like that"

Blue jay smiled "I learned in my girls fitness class my freshman year of high school"

Aurora glared at her and walked away. Blue jay smiled and said, "Shall we?"

"Follow her?" Weatherman asked

"Yep"

"Alright" Weatherman said

They followed her then rounded a corner and saw  
The Swindler and Aurora making out. Blue jay chucked a Birdarang at them and said, "Get a room"

The Swindler laughed and called out to his guards. Before the titans knew it they were tied up, and in a cellar.

"Great. Fuck a Duck!" Blue jay said as she tried to get out of her ropes.

"He look I guess it was my fault Blue jay, don't get down on your self" Weatherman said

Blue jay shook the weather proof; fire proof, alien proof and azartath proof rope furiously then groaned, "What the hell are you talking about Steven?"

"I asked what it was," Weatherman said looking at her

Blue jay turned her head to look at him "What are you talking about? I basically said lets follow them" She sighed and said, "This sucks ass!" She kicked the air. "That fucking prophecy was probably written about other people!"

"Then why did it fit us exactly?" Skyfire asked

"I don't know! Usually I know something like that, I would know that that was a trap! Damn it I'm becoming stupid!"

Noah chuckled at her and said, "So what you made a mistake, I constantly make mistakes"

"He really does Blue jay don't sweat it" Skyfire said

"Yea but none of them put anyone in danger" Blue jay said. She leaned her head against the wall and Weatherman scooted over to her. "Look we will get out of this" Weatherman smiled at Blue jay, she smiled back at him and kissed him. The door opened and The Swindler said, "You better kiss each other a fair good bye." Blue jay stopped kissing Weatherman and looked at The Swindler and said "Why are you going to bore us to death?"

"No I'm going to shoot each one of you one by one, leaving you for last of course."

Blue jay smiled and said, "Go ahead give us your best shot"

"I'm saving that to kill you now get up!"

They were picked up and walked out by guards. They were brought back into the room where they entered and brutally pushed into a line. The guards held the rope that held their arms and one of there arms. The Swindler pulled out a simple pistol and said "I'll start with you" He pointed to Noah. The guard walked with him out to the middle of the floor. He held on to him, Noah looked scared, The Swindler pointed his gun and Noah flinched. The swindler laughed and said, "This should be fun!"

"NOAH!" Skyfire yelled and tried to break free.

"NO YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Weatherman yelled

"DON'T SHOOT!" Vegan yelled

Blue jay wasn't yelling she looked calm Noah looked at her and saw she had a plan, he didn't know what it was but he hoped it wasn't stupid.

Blue jay reached into her belt and pulled out a Birdarang, she cut the rope. Stepped on the guards foot, and elbowed him in the gut. She ran out in front of Noah holding the end of her cape. She faced him but turned the top half of her body she stuck her hand out and let go of her cape. Her other hand was in front of her. The Swindler shot then noticed he was going to shoot Blue jay He cussed. The bullet was whizzing in the air. It hit Blue jay in the back with a squishing noise, she slowly faced Noah. He looked mortified "Blue jay no" he said quietly.

She smiled and blood pored out of her mouth "Watch Steven, will ya?"

Her eyes closed and she fell forward, her body hit the ground with a thud. Noah stared wide-eyed it was quiet, he heard crying. He looked up and saw Skyfire in a piled on the ground crying. Noah wiggled out of the rope and ran over to her he started rubbing her back. She grab him and hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Vegan looked over at Weatherman. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he looked at Blue jay's motionless body. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Weatherman yelled at The Swindler. The Swindler poked Blue jays body with his foot. Weatherman yelled at him and the tears streamed down his face like a river "DON'T DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR THE dead" He collapsed when he said dead. He tried to forget that she was dead but memories of her smiling face kept haunting his mind. He saw her in Vice's apprentice costume, he saw her yelling at Robin, then talking to her mother as she laid on the couch after vice tried to kill her, then saw her with Dr. Tut McDogal, her dog that she gave to a little boy who was lonely, then he saw her in her underwear just last night. He shook his head and said "No, no, no, no, no"

The Swindler got a new idea "Knock them out and scatter them across this part of Scotland"

The guards did so. Weatherman was hit over the head. He fell the rest of the way, he looked at Blue jays motion less body and then every thing went black.

The guards took them off. The Swindler leaned down and flipped Blue jay on her back. He wiped the blood off of her lips and put his thumb on them. "She died so young"

Aurora walked in and said "What do you mean baby?"

The Swindler stood up and said, "She was the youngest of all of the Titans. She just turned nineteen about two months ago or something, Vice told me her birthday November something or other"

More guards walked in and said "Sir what do you want us to do with her body?"

The peaceful people of Scotland were irrupted by the Swindler "Look at this girl!" He yelled as his gauds tied her body to a cross on the roof. "If you mess with me you will die just like Blue jay! GOT IT!"

Weatherman woke up lying in a gutter "Sir do you need help?" A little boy asked

"Where am I?"

"Easter Scotland!"

Weatherman stood up "Thank you"

He walked off.

The Titans all met up at the hotel in Weatherman's room. Skyfire sat in Noah's arms crying still. Vegan sat in the desk chair and Weatherman sat on the bed. He looked at a picture of Blue jay and said, "Lets kill that Scottish mother fucker, for Addie"

Noah nodded and said "she gave up her life for mine, I won't be happy until she's resting in peace instead of hanging up on cross like she's Jesus "

"She is" Weatherman said "She put us in front of her self, just like Jesus"

A t- caller rang Vegan answered it "Hello"

"Hey, why the sad face honey?" Katrina asked

Vegan put his hand in his head and said "Blue jay died"

"WHAT!" Katrina stammered and started crying

"Noah was going to get shot and she stepped in front of him. She's now hanging on a cross to tell people not to mess with the Swindler"

Katrina said through tears, "That, I'm discussed with The Swindler"

"Look honey I have to go"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you to"

Vegan hung up. Weatherman was looking at his picture, it was quiet then Noah said, "Do you want to know the last thing she said?" the other Titans looked at him, he looked on the verge of tears "She said 'Watch Steven, will ya?' with a smiled on her face, she was dying and smiling"

Weatherman grabbed his picture and threw it across the room "YOU IDIOT! WHY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! WE AGREED NO ONE WAS GOING TO DIE! YOU BITCH!" He was crying now. Vegan caught the picture and said, "Look, she'll be watching us"

"How am I going to tell her mom, her moms so nice? I don't want to tell her that her only daughter died. I still don't believe it my self"

Blue jay's eyes opened slowly, she felt something in her back sting her. She looked at her arms, they were tied to something. She pulled her arms and the string ripped. She fell forward clumsily. She slowly turned around and saw a cross. She shook her head and got unbalanced. She walked backwards to try to catch her balance, she fell off the building and her back hit a dumpster.

She yelled and got up. She felt her back and felt fresh blood squeezing out then she felt a metal thing. The bullet was still in her back. She flinched and tried to pull it out, she couldn't it was wedged in there.

She shook her head and clumsily kept walking. She walked for forever. People looked at her as she past they smiled and nodded. She was away from the crowd when she buckled. She hit the cement and groaned, she was weak, and she knew it. She reached into her belt and pulled out her T-caller. She opened it and called. It had been disconnected. She groaned and chucked it, and then she started army crawling. She stopped and couldn't take it any more; her eyes started slowly shutting before they shut she saw black skater shoes covered by olive green pants.

Noah looked at Blue jay who was right in front of him. He stared and picked her up and ran towards the hotel. He opened the door to the hotel and ran inside. He banged on Weatherman's door. Vegan answered and looked at him "you took her body down!"

"NO! SHE'S ALIVE"

Vegan looked at him and took Blue jay from him. He put her on the bed and felt her pulse. Sure enough she was breathing. She opened her eyes and jolted up "Where's Steven?"

"Out" Vegan said

Blue jay screamed, turned around and punched the pillow "FUCK!"

Noah and Vegan looked, the bullet was still stuck in her back. Blue jay laid back down and started breathing faster. She shut her eyes and bit her lip. Noah looked at Vegan who said "Blue jay we should get that bullet out of your back"

"Ok" the door opened and Skyfire walked in not even looking up. She was depressed, she sighed and said "Hi guys"

"Howdy!" Blue jay said

Skyfire looked up "MY FRIEND YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

"No I just got a bullet stuck in my back, that's all" Blue jay bit her lip again and passed out.

Vegan nodded and said "Alrighty then"

Blue jay was on her stomach in her sports bra scared to death. Vegan got the tweezers out and said, "Ok this may hurt"

Blue jay whimpered, she wished Weatherman was here he was still out walking thought. Vegan put the tweezers in her back and started digging at the bullet. She screamed and started kicking. "Noah grab her feet"

Noah grabbed her feet and she started clawing at the bed. "Sky grab her arms!"

Sky did but she kept wiggling and yelling, Vegan kept digging deeper and deeper in her back. The door opened and they stopped. Weatherman stood there in the door, he looked at Blue jay and smiled. Vegan secretly dug into her back. She screamed and started freaking out again. "Weatherman calm her down!"

Weatherman ran over and took one of her hands from Skyfire and started brushing her hair out of her face with his hands and he quietly sang. She smiled and Vegan got a hold of the bullet and pulled it out. She winced and squeezed Weatherman's hand tighter. Vegan put the bullet on the desk and put his hands on her back. The wound healed and he smiled "There ya go"

Blue jay sat up, grabbed Weatherman around the neck, and started kissing him. They stopped and Weatherman said, "I thought you died?"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

Blue jay kissed him again and sat on his lap. He seemed so happy, Skyfire smiled and leaned against Noah who wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

Weatherman stood up with Blue jay still attached to him and fell on the bed. They kept kissing. Noah covered Skyfire's eyes as she covered his. Vegan stood up from the chair next to the bed and covered his eyes. Weatherman stopped and laid next to her. They smiled at each other. Then Blue jay kissed Weatherman then sat up.

"Ok guys here's the plan"

Blue jay slipped on a new shirt and a new cape. She buckled her boots and walked into the main room. The other superhero's cheered one walked up to her and shook her hand. It was a man about 23, he had black hair with a red strip in it, and he was wearing all black. He smiled and said, "I heard you survived getting shot in the back to protect one of your team mates"

Blue jay nodded and said, "Yes sir"

"Good luck! Kick that Scottish fuckers ass"

Blue jay smiled at him and said "thank you"

They walked the streets of Scotland. The people all looked, as they past they stood up. Blue jay lead them all with a look of determination on her face. Blue jay once again kicked open the door to the Swindlers place.

Aurora and The Swindler were making out when a Birdarang went whizzing past There heads. They looked and saw Blue jay. Aurora stood up and yelled "YOU'RE SUPOST TO BE DEAD!"

Blue jay chuckled "Funny how some one can get shot in the back, cut in the leg and poisoned and still live isn't it?"

The Swindler stood up and said "GAURDS! NOW!"

The guards swarmed out and blue jay yelled "WEATHERMAN, VEGAN NOW!"

Vegan swallowed all the titans with his power. Weatherman stood with his legs father apart than his shoulders with his hands above his head. A ball of lightning got bigger and bigger, the guards started to turn and run. Weatherman looked up, not big enough, he started sweating, as the ball got bigger, he looked and thought, big enough. He slammed his hands on the ground. The ball exploded sending everyone, including weatherman flying, he grabbed a cloud out of thin air and sat on it. The light died down and he saw all the guard's dead, along with Aurora. He smiled, and then the other Titans appeared.

The Swindler looked at his dead girlfriend then back up at Blue jay "YOU BITCH!"

Blue jay shrugged "I get that a lot, Noah! Sky now!"

Skyfire powered up a huge sky bolt then pulled it open so it was a ring. Noah shot fire out of his gloves at the Swindler. He caught on fire then Skyfire threw the bolt at him and he fell.

"VEGAN NOW!" Blue jay yelled

Vegan eyes turned all black and so did his hands he put the burning Swindler in a of black. He screamed and Vegan chuckled then said, "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

Blue jay walked over and banged on the ball, then yelled, "Where the fuck is it! Where is the diamond!"?

The Swindler pointed, "Over there, please don't kill me!"

Blue jay looked and saw the diamond she looked back at him and said "How the hell do you destroy it!"

"Lighting! And Fire! Now please let me go!"

Blue jay turned away and started walking towards the diamond. She turned around and said "Have fun in hell!"

"What! What are you talking about"

Blue Jay turned around and put up her right hand and said, "Crush him Vegan"

"Yes ma'am" Vegan said and clapped.

The Swindlers body dropped like a puppet. Blue jay picked up the diamond out of its display case, she chucked it over by Noah and Weatherman's feet she smiled and said, "You heard the man"

"What?" Weatherman asked

"Destroy it" Blue jay said

Weatherman and Noah high fived and put a flame to it. It started slowly melting, Weatherman snapped and a lightning bolt appeared in his hand. He lined up the tip with the diamond and let go. It shattered into a million pieces, then there was a bright light every one shut their eyes except for Blue jay. She put her cape up to her nose and watched. The light died down and there was a shadowy figure, it was bright. Blue jay put her cape down and noticed that her mask had fallen off. She looked at the other titans they were still; it didn't look like they were even breathing. Blue jay looked at Noah, then Skyfire, then Vegan then Weatherman. She looked up to see the figures face right in front of hers. She fell backwards. The thing chuckled and said "Blue jay" Blue jay looked around and behind her "Yes I'm talking to you"

Blue jay looked around and hit her head with her fist "Come on Addie wake up this is some sick twisted odd dream"

"No, I froze time when the red head and my son broke the diamond."

Blue jay stuttered "Your son, Weatherman?"

The figure nodded

Blue jay shook her head "No, your not his mother, his mothers dead"

"Stand up and try to touch me"

Blue jay did as told her gloved hand went right thought her. Her glove had a huge chunk missing out of it. Blue jay gawked and the figure chuckled. Blue jay turned her back on her and said, "Now this is really a dream, wake up, wake up wake up!"

"It's not a dream Miss Underdale, I've been watching you and my son"

Blue jay blushed "Ok he started it all the time I swear!"

"Not on your birthday"

"That's not the point! So…why are you here?"

" I wanted to ask you the same thing you asked Noah will you watch Steven"

Blue jay nodded and said "alright"

There was another big flash and Blue jay fell back and hit the display case.

She woke up to see Weatherman's face "HI!" He said happily

Blue jay stood up "I had the weirdest dream" Blue jay looked at her glove and saw the chunk missing "ok…She was right it wasn't a dream"

Weatherman helped Blue jay up and smiled at her "I'm so happy that you're ok!"

"I'm so happy that every ones ok!"

Weatherman kissed her and she kissed him back. Noah turned to Skyfire and smiled Noah kissed Skyfire and Vegan said, "I hate you guys"

Blue jay smiled "Lets head home"

"Alright" Skyfire said

"Home, sound great!" Noah said

"I agree" Weatherman said

"Oh Katrina! Here I come" Vegan said in a higher accent then usual, just to joke around.

They all laughed at him and headed back to Brick city.

Authors note 

HA! Blue jay lives! I hope I made you think that she was really going to die! When I was writing that part I seriously thought I was going to die, my eyes were actually watering, depressing.

So…Blue jay meet Stevens mom, creepy!

The Swindler died! And so did Aurora! YEA!

Weatherman is a sexy beast! His little lightning ball thing is sexy!

Well I hoped you liked it!

And…you know Weathermans a sexy beast…yes


End file.
